


How to Meet Your Dragon: JNPR addition

by flurry_of_beaus



Series: Dragons of Remmant [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), RWBY
Genre: crossover AU, dragons of remmant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurry_of_beaus/pseuds/flurry_of_beaus
Summary: Y'all know the drill. This is how the members of team JNPR meet their dragons.





	How to Meet Your Dragon: JNPR addition

Keeping her eyes peeled for dragons, Pyrrha wandered away from the group of first years and deeper into the forest. Miló in one hand, and Akoúo̱ on her back, Pyrrha felt confident, despite the lack of dragons nearby her at the exact moment. She kept walking, keeping the search for a dragon up.  
Noticing the rustling of bushes next to her, the human glanced over with narrowed eyes, tracking the motion. Bursting out of the undergrowth, a large sized dragon, covered with silver scales and a long tail that ended in a sharp point let out a loud growl.  
Pyrrha tensed immediately, getting Akoúo̱ off her back and in front of her. She pointed the spear tip at the dragon, eyes narrowing further at the dragon, a sword stealer. If memory served right on what she knew about the species, they had magnetic skin.  
The dragon roared at her, then charging past. Sure enough, the dragons metallic skin pulled Akoúo̱ towards their skin, and Pyrrha jumped back, pulling out of the range on the dragon’s skin.  
The sword stealer growled as he didn’t get the shield, tail lashing out as he paused in front of Pyrrha, meeting her look with ease. Pyrrha charged at the dragon, letting her shield bash against the dragons shoulder, Miló in it’s double edge sword form. The dragon gave her a warning growl, as the human pulled away, tugging at her shield before just letting it stick to the dragon’s shoulder.  
“Okay, you hold on to that for a bit.” she muttered, a confident smile forming. “I’ll get it back.”  
Getting Miló into it’s javelin form, Pyrrha charged, using the magnetic pull to get on the dragon’s back, just where his neck turned to a thick torso, grabbing her shield. The dragon let out a roar, shaking wildly to get the human off his back.  
Pyrrha clung to the dragon, holding on just tight enough to keep seated, but not choke the dragon. Her grip did tighten as the dragon took off, although he landed quickly. The dragon shook her off, a more friendly challenge like growl coming from him this time.  
When Pyrrha charged again, the dragon caught her weapon in his jaw, shaking it out of her hands and tossing it to his back. Meeting her green gaze with a challenging look, the dragon glanced back at the weapon.  
“You want me to try and get that back?” she asked, and the metal coated dragon nodded. “Don’t make it easy then.”  
The dragon let out and encouraging growl, and darted off the side, tail flicking with almost a playful twitch. Pyrrha kept her gaze on the dragon, circling around him slowly, watching for an opening. The dragon was keenly aware, watching her every move. His attention was snagged by Pyrrha tossing Akoúo̱ like a frisbee, snapping at it eagerly.  
While he was distracted, Pyrrha grabbed her spear, smirking as she managed to pull it free and step back. When he looked back, shield in his teeth, the dragon’s wings dropped with shock, but he bowed his head out of respect.  
Stepping towards her and dropping the shield at her feet, the sword stealer stood in front of her. Pyrrha offered her palm out. The dragon pressed his nose into the hand, eyes shut.  
“Atta boy, Palas.” She muttered, putting her weapon and shield back on her back. “Now let’s head back.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first time in a while Ren had gotten some quiet. Jaune wasn’t confident in his abilities as the leader of the new team, Pyrrha was doing her best to comfort him and amuse Nora, who was understably excited. Suffice it to say, Ren was glad for a moment of quiet.  
There was sounds of the dragons in the forest, but nothing was particularly close to him. The calmer atmosphere had him on guard, StormFlower kept concealed in his sleeves. What could have been the wind in breeze brushed past him. Ren glanced at the trees, to find them perfectly still. One of his sleeves also felt lighter.  
Magenta eyes glanced around as he pulled on one pistol, but not two. Narrowing his eyes, Ren spotted a small shape holding his weapon in their mouth. A smoke trail followed the small dragon as they looped around, landing in front of him with a gleam in the yellow eyes.  
“Give that back.” Ren kept his voice calm, hiding the faint annoyance at missing weapon. The dragon started to drop it before flying off again, making another look with a cheeky look. At the firm look in his eyes, the dragon landed and dropped the weapon at his boots.  
Ren picked the pistol up and sighed, starting to move again. The dragon flew off, eyes gleaming. The human sighed, and put both weapons away. Ren kept an eye on the sky, watching for the smoke trail from the pale grey, almost a pinkish hue, dragon.  
After a while, the dragon dipped down again, snatching a weapon and darting off. He was flying low to the ground, doubling back as Ren chased after him. Ren figured he was smothering smokebreath, judging by the smoke trail and size.  
Pulling out his other weapon, and giving it a quick toss. The small dragon darted after the thrown weapon, in his excitement dropping the other one and looping around with an eager grin. Ren gave him a quick smile, and the dragon returned his other weapon with a happy look.  
Ren started moving on again, occasionally tossing one weapon for the smokebreath. While he liked the little dragon, they weren’t ideal choices for huntsman. Being too small to ride, and prone to stealing weapons and armor, most huntsman didn’t like to have them as partners. Still, Ren couldn’t bring himself to shake the dragon off, he was having too much fun.  
The smokebreath returned to him, dropping the pistol and curling up around his neck, settling down as his long tail wrapped around Ren’s neck. Ren gave his head a quick rub, turning back towards Beacon. Ren didn’t need a rideable dragon to be huntsman.  
“You’ll need a name, won’t you?” Ren asked the dragon, who briefly perked up before lowering his head again. “Lotus. That’s what I’ll call you.” the dragon nodded again, rubbing his scales against Ren’s neck.  
The walk back was uneventful, Lotus chewing on one of the pistols lightly. By the time he got back, a few people were there, although very little conversation. Ren notices Pyrrha immediately, only noticing Blake after Lotus greeted a night fury. Besides Pyrrha was a sword stealer, looking curious at the small dragon. Surprisingly, Cardin was there already, snickering at the small dragon.  
“Not the typical dragon.” Pyrrha muttered, letting Lotus sniff her eagerly. “Interesting choice.”  
“I like him. He’s got his spunk.” Ren shrugged. “Named him Lotus.” at his name, the dragon flew back to him, sitting on his shoulders once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragons flew off at the sound of a loud, and excited, noise; wings causing the tree tops to bend with the artificial wind. On the ground, Nora wasn’t bothered by the dragons fleeing from her, after all if they were running now, they wouldn’t do well with her for a lifetime. And it was hard not to be excited at this chance either.  
A brief clap of thunder caught her attention, glancing up to see a dark purple dragon fly near her, thunder on her wings. Nora smirked, eager to see the dragon, which wasn’t hard to identify as a skrill. The dragon let her wings touch again, the noise repeating.  
The dragon landed in front of her, growling out a challenge. Nora smirked, pulling out Magnhild as the dragon glared at her. Her charge failed as the dragon smacked the weapon out of her hands with a deft swing of her tail, and then picked up the human in her claws, flying towards the sky quickly. The hammer reflected the sun’s light off it, shining from the ground.  
Struggling in the tight grasp, Nora somehow managed to get her shoulders out the dragon’s claws, clinging to her scaled legs. From there, it was a relatively simple climb to the strike class dragon’s back, although she tried to get the human back in her claws instead.  
Eyes narrowed at the weight on her back, the skrill pushed up towards the sky, roaring loudly as she drew the lightning to her form. Nora held tight to her horns, hooking her heels under the wings of the skrill to stay seated. The wind was harsh at high speed, but Nora didn’t let it get to her much.  
Circling a rock spike at impossibly high speeds, the skrill attempted to shake off the human. Nora jumped off the dragons back, managing to avoid falling off the rock immediately as she made her way down, intending to get back to the hammer that was left on the ground. The skrill kept lunging at her, sending a few blasts of lightning to aid her attempts.  
A close call left one of Nora’s gloves torn up, the fabric falling to the ground. Back on level and softer ground, the human broke into a sprint, grabbing Magnhild just as the dragon tried to pick her up. The skrill glared at her with the same intensity as before, but she was short of breath. Nora glanced back at the black scorch marks on the rocks.  
While the skrill regained her breath, Nora darted back towards the large rock, climbing back up the mountain with her hammer in the hand that still had a glove. Near the top, she used it to draw lightning towards her, and the skrill glanced up, eyeing up the lightning. The dragon approached her, pupils wide at the electricity.  
Lightning in her wings, the dragon hoovered in front of Nora, getting a good look at the human. Nora was doing the same, reading into the competitive dragon’s gaze. She offered her palm to the purple dragon, who after a second, pressed her nose into the bare skin. Breath tickled at her skin as two bolts of lightning struck, one on Magnhild and the other on the skrill.  
Getting back on the skrills back, Nora smiled at the dragon. “What was that all about?” she asked, voice light. “Didn’t like being challenged with volume?” The dragon nodded slightly, flying down to the ground slowly, watching the electricity this time. “Well Jackhammer, you’re in for a loud life then.” the human’s smile grew, stroking her scaly back lightly, just taking in the texture of the dragon.  
Jackhammer’s eyes brightened at that, roaring out eagerly, making Nora laugh. “But, let’s get back to the rest of the school. Big clearing, probably full of dragons by this point.” the skrill decided to trust Nora enough to fly by her directions, although they didn’t fly for long.  
Arriving back, she found Ren and Pyrrha sitting next to each other, making conversation. Around Ren’s neck was a small dragon, chewing on one of his pistols and flicking his tail at a larger dragon. Across the gathering, Nora noticed Blake and Yang near each other, both watching two dragons running around. Just off to the side, a grumpy looking Weiss sitting next to a white dragon, who also looked irritated.  
Nora ignored the other team, running over to her team. Jackhammer gave them both a suspicious look, but followed her new partner.  
“Somehow, I’m not surprised by the skrill.” Ren commented, standing up and letting Nora hug him. “Explains the loud calls.”  
“Yeah, she decided that I was too loud, and had to challenge that. It took a little lightning to reason with her. Named her Jackhammer.” Nora grinned, releasing her friend from the hug and giving the dragon an affectionate scratch. “What about you?”  
“This is Lotus, and he tried to steal my weapon.” Ren explained, the small dragon perking up and jumping to Nora’s shoulder. “Watch anything metal around him.” he chuckled as the small dragon grabbed at the hammer, trying to move it from Nora’s back. He stopped once Jackhammer growled slightly.  
Pyrrha moved over to them as well, smiling slightly. Her dragon followed, eyeing up the metal weapon as well. “Palas might be a concern with metal as well. Just to warn you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without the rest of his team, a thought that still scared Jaune, he was in a pretty deep panic, anxiety flaring up. So sneaking around to avoid being spotted by dragons, the human had been lucky so far in that goal.  
The sun was at its highest point in the sky, defeating the purpose of today’s excursion. Hiding up in a tree, Jaune spotted a large dragon running, talons tearing up dirt with his urgent movements. Pulling his sword off its sheath and scaling down the tree, Jaune followed the dragon slowly, sword and shield at the ready.  
If the dragon was aware of him, he didn’t show it, keeping in motion. Slowly following after him, Jaune was trying to identify what type of dragon he was. He wasn’t that strong looking, although he did have impressive looking horns at the back of his head, where it narrowed to turn into a thin and long neck. He had some unique looking fins along his spine and tail however.  
The dragon stopped in front of another dragon, one that Jaune recognized the species of, a deadly nadder. The light blue dragon was nursing one of her wings, and Jaune spotted blood trailing down her scales. Jaune narrowed his eyes as the dragon he was following approached her, opening his jaw widely and sending out a blast of a purple-ish blue icy mist. Instead of causing more pain however the deadly nadder relaxed, wound closing up.  
The pale green dragon then licked the dried blood off, investigating the wound and preparing another healing blast. A sudden rumble nearing them drew Jaune’s attention, his gaze narrowing as he turned around. Looming overhead was a dark dragon, not one he recognized. He had three legs on each side, then large arms up near the top of his body. A thick and stumpy tail was wagging dangerously. He stepped towards the green dragon, aggression in his eyes.  
Jaune charged at the new dragon, aiming his sword at the dragon’s exposed belly. The thick scales prevented his slash to really injure the dragon, but the slash did startle the dragon, and he took a step back, roaring at the human.  
The pale green dragon turned, eyes wide at the sudden combat, shielding the deadly nadder, who was testing her injured wing out, wincing slightly. A blast came towards the belly, Jaune looking confused until the six legged dragon flinched back, frost on his scales now. Jaune flashed a smile at the dragon, bashing his shield into the dragon’s belly.  
“Focus on the Nadder! I’ll hold him off.” Jaune shouted, and the dragon nodded and bent his neck toward the nadder again. Jaune jumped back to avoid the dragon’s arms reaching towards him, forcing fear down at the same time.  
After what felt like seconds, another icy blast went towards the scarred dragon, as well as a few deadly nadder spines. The deadly nadder gave the green dragon a thankful chirp then flew off, then the green dragon ran towards Jaune and gave a threatening growl towards the other dragon.  
The other dragon tried to punch the green dragon, and Jaune brought his shield to intersect the attack, and the dark red dragon withdrew, shaking his fist out and glaring at the human. While he was doing that, the green dragon bashed his head into the dragon’s belly, nasal horn digging into the softer scaled belly.  
Jaune added his shield to the attack, and as soon as both dragon and human pulled back, the red dragon fled the area, wings beating rapidly. The green dragon gave him one last blast, ensuring his flight away from them. After he left, the remaining dragon looked at him, a friendly look in his eyes.  
“That was… impressive. I didn’t know that dragons could heal other dragons.” Jaune chuckled a bit, looking up at the tall dragon. “Thanks for helping with that dragon. Whatever he was.”  
The dragon gave him a friendly roar, nuzzling his shoulder lightly. Jaune let him do that for a second, rubbing the base of his horns, and watching the way his tail wagged eagerly at the touch. “Need a good name, if you’re going to travel with me. How about… Maximus?” the dragon grinned at the name.  
Maximus let him get on his back, following Jaune’s guidance towards the clearing, where most of the first years where. He did notice that Ruby wasn’t back yet however. Maximus landed next to Jaune’s team, nuzzling Jaune as he slid off his back.  
“Glad you made it back, and I see you have a prickleboggle.” Pyrrha greeted him, smiling eagerly. “Watch your weapon and shield near Palas, he’s a sword stealer. They’ve got magnetic skin.”  
The silver dragon in question approached, sniffing eagerly and eyeing up the sword and shield. A small dragon, also looked interest. “Oh, that’s what he is? Named him Maximus. What about you two?” Jaune asked Ren and Nora.  
“The little guy is Lotus, he’s a smothering smokebreath.” Ren said, giving the small dragon a chin scratch. “Another one to watch your metal around.”  
“Skrill is named Jackhammer.” Nora chirped, the dragon giving her a playful snap. Maximus looked over at the purple dragon with a concerned expression.  
Looking around, Jaune spotted Cardin standing next to the same dragon that had attacked them in the woods, and he glanced back at Pyrrha. “Hey, uh, what type of dragon is that?”  
“Looks like thunderpede. Boulder class dragon.” she explained, glancing over. “Run into one earlier?”  
“You could say that.” Jaune said, flicking Lotus away from his sword. “Lotus! Leave that alone!” He scolded the dragon, then watched Ren pull him back to his shoulders. The small dragon gave him a playful lick, and Ren gave him a soft smile.  
“So… what now?” Nora asked, leaning against a tree. “Full team is here and with dragons.”  
“I think we’ve have to wait until everyone gets back. Just a few stragglers left.” Ren spoke, his voice carrying a questioning tone to it. “Should have brought a book…”  
Jaune sighed, looking around. Spotting the members of team RWBY that was present, he noticed that Blake was curled up with a book, leaning against a black dragon. Yang was looking over her shoulder, a yellow monstrous nightmare just behind her. Weiss was just off to the side, a white dragon similar to the black dragon, although both were avoiding the group.


End file.
